The present invention relates to a bracelet and more particularly, to a bracelet comprising a series of nonferrous unit members connected with one another and having gold rods. Each unit member has a body part and connection parts, and these parts have grooves in the inner surface and gold rods inserted thereinto in a protruding manner. The bracelet according to the present invention provides an acupuncture stimulation effect caused by the protruded gold rods and also prevents disease by electrical conduction generated from the contact of the nonferrous metal units carrying anions with the gold rods carrying cations, and thereby accelerates cell or nerve activation.
Bracelets are generally provided in various forms and have been used as ornaments and as accessories. However, there has been a need for a bracelet which is functional as well as ornamental.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 153397 is believed to meet such a need. A bracelet according to this utility model comprises a series of press pellets connected to one another via a connecting member, a lock member connected to one end thereof and a link member connected to the other end thereof. Each of the press pellets has protrusions at both edges of the inner surface and holes to which connecting members are inserted. Even though the bracelet provides an acupuncture stimulation effect, it has the drawback of not providing sufficient stimulation on widely distributed acupuncture points on the wrist with acupuncture protrusions. It also does provide good visual design effects because of the series of press pellets that are linked. In addition to this utility model, there has been a bracelet in which protrusions are provided on the inner surface to impart an acupuncture stimulation effect. Even though it can provide some acupuncture stimulation effect, such metal bracelet neither provides sufficient help to activate cells or nerves nor prevents disease because it is made of only one kind of metal. Thus, there has not existed a bracelet that can provide both its own functions and sufficient stimulation effects.
The present invention is created to solve the aforementioned problems. The object of the present invention is to provide a bracelet which can provide both an acupuncture stimulation effect and prevent disease by electrical conduction generated from the contact of nonferrous metal units carrying anions with gold rods carrying cations, and thereby accelerate cell or nerve activation.
The bracelet according to the present invention comprises a series of nonferrous metal unit members, a lock member connected to one end thereof and a link member connected to the other end thereof. Each metal unit member includes a body part and connection parts. The body part has connection holes in both sides, and the left and right connection parts have protruding rods. The metal units are linked by the connection holes and the protruded rods. The body.part has several grooves in the inner surface and the connection parts have long grooves in the inner surface. The gold rods are inserted into the grooves in a protruding manner. The bracelet according to the present invention can provide acupuncture stimulation effect caused by the protruded rods when these contact the skin. Also, when the bracelet is put on a wrist, the contact of nonferrous metal carrying anions with gold rods carrying cations accelerates the tendency of ionization of anions and cations, and thereby accelerates electric activation of acupuncture points on the wrist. Such electric activation enables the bracelet to accelerate activation of cells or nerves, and thereby prevent diseases.